1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths of patterns included in semiconductor devices have been reduced to help increase the integration density of semiconductor devices.